Time to shine!
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: The girls are going to Highschool but then they meet their old time rivals the Rowdyruff boys and now they are in a talent show and both are trying to go to the top but will love get in the way! Songfic! send in songs please for a virtual pie! THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR A WHILE!
1. New school and Old Rivals

hello and here is my story Time to shine! please send in songs for the next chapter please and I own nothing but my plot, Starlight and Sid!

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"Come on Buttercup or we are going to be late for highschool!" said my older sister Starlight "Damn it woman let me find my book bag" I screamed back at her"Well hurry up!" the second sister Blossom "found it let's roll!" I said going down the steps "this is going to be a long year" said the youngest sister bubbles

(at school in the office) Nobody's POV

"hello girls my name is and I like to welcome you to special-talents High, here are your schedules and before I forget you four are going to be shown around the school let me get them. I need the Jojo brothers in the front office please" said "Why does the name Jojo sound familiar" Blossom said trying to think "yeah the only people we know that have the last name of Jojo is ohno" starlight said scared "you called " A carrot headed boy said "yes Brick these girls are new here and they need to be shown around the school" said to Brick "So what are the girls names" Said Brick "My name is Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Starlight" We all said "Ok so Brick show Blossom the West side of the school, Boomer show Bubbles the East side of the school, Butch show Buttercup the South side of the school, and Sid show Starlight the North side of the school" said

(With Blossom and Brick) Brick's POV

"Great im stuck with little miss know it all" Brick thought "so here is the gym where every student gets at least 30 minutes of exersice a day" I said "So do students do this before,during or after school" Blossom stated "Well students can do it whenever, if in school it has to be during free time" I said sounding bored "your bored aren't you Brick" Blossom said "Yep but the best thing is the talent shows that they have, and me and my brothers are the stars of the school so don't try to mess it up" I said sternly "well me and my sisters are the Powerpuff girls and you and you're the Rowdyruff Boys so we are going to mess it up" Blossom stated all smart like "Ok then Blossy if you can handle it then you and your sisters try out for the Talent show in five weeks" I said useing her old nickname "Ok we will then" Blossom said

* * *

Oooo a battle of the talent what should their group names be and the songs that they sing see you all next time in Time to shine!


	2. How it all began

Bubbles's POV

"Hello boomer." I said to boomer trying to be nice "Hi bubbles so let's get this tour on the road!" Boomer said ready to go "ok then so were is the library?" I said "why do you need to know where the library is?" Boomer said questionly "No not for me for Blossom!" I said "ok then it is on the second floor past 's reading class" Boomer said looking crazy " so where off too now?" I said wanting for the day to be over with "next it the dance hall!" Boomer said happliy "you have a dance hall!?" I said running to the dance hall"wrong way bubbs" Boomer said pointing the other way "thanks" I said running the other way

"so do you have any dancing clothes" Boomer said "Im always prepared to dance anywhere! So where is the changing rooms?" I said " To your left in the hallway." Boomer said pointing to the hall "Thanks!" I said 'Im so going to impress Boomer with my moves' Im wearing a crop top with 'don't judge me' and some shorts. I thought "Boomer how do I look?" I said poseing "You look Cute" Boomer said looking away blushing "So can you dance" I said "Yes I can dance! Can you dance!" Boomer said getting close to me "Yes I can dance" I said getting closer to him "Watch this!" Boomer said dancing showing moves I have never seen before " Your turn Bubbs" he said as he stop dancing "Ok then" I said Showing off dance moves that me and my sisters did during our first grade talent show I ended my dancing with my signature backflip split "Pop goes Bubbles" I said making a pose "wow your good but not as good as me." Boomer said "Boy stop I saw you staring at my ending move."I said sounding like Blossom for a second "Well if you are really good then come at the talent show In five weeks to see who is the best in the state" Boomer stated "well 'the wonder hotties' will beat your team!" I yelled "where did you learn those moves from anyway?" Boomer said "well me and my sisters tought ourselfs" I said "Did you dance in front of people?" Boomer said "yea in the first grade" I said sitting down "tell me." Boomer said " ok so it started when...

_Flashback_

_it was the first grade before the talent show_

"Bubbles are you ready?!" said Starlight "Yes big sis." I said "Then come on and lets practice our signature moves to beat Princess!" Said Starlight "Hottie Blossom!" Said Blossom while doing her upsidedown split. "Hottie Buttercup!" Said Buttercup while doing her handstand into a split. "Hottie Bubbles!" I said while doing a backflip split. "And Hottie Starlight" Said Starlight while doing a triple frontflip and a killer pose "AND WE ARE THE WONDER HOTTIES!" We all screamed "Ok we are ready!" said Blossom "Not yet!" I said "what is it lil sis?" said Buttercup "I made these for us to wear at the talent show. Do you guys like it I made it myself!" I said Each dress was personalized for everybody Buttercup's outfit was a Green T-shirt that said back it up on the front in black and green pants that had her name on it, Blossom's outfit was a small pink skirt with glitter forming a bow, Starlight's outfit is a yellow dress with a glitter heart and ruffles under the dress, and I have a baby blue skirt with shorts and a baby blue shirt with my name on the back in glitter."They are adorable lil sis!" my older sisters said to me "Put it on so we can go!" I said "ok!"

"now introducing the wonder hotties" said the announcer "ready to rock this girls" said Starlight as we got into position "yes we are!" We said back

**We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

**Buttercup: Hot and Dangerous if your one of us then roll with us cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on enough. And yes of course we does we runnin this town just like a club and no you don't wanna mess with us got jesus on my necklase-e-e**

**Blossom: Got that glitter on my eyes, Stockings riped all up the sides, Looking sick and sexyfied so lets go-o-o**

**All together: LETS GO!**

We all start showing our moves and doing a small stunt throwing glitter on the crowd

**Starlight: tonight were going hard hard h-h-h-hard, just like the world is our our o-o-o-ours, were tearing it apart part p-p-p-part you know we're superstars WE R WHO WE R!**

**Bubbles:we're dancing like were dumb dumb d-d-d-dumb,our bodies going numb numb n-n-n-numb, we'll be forever young young y-y-y-young you know we're superstars WE R WHO WE R!**

We are going into the crowd and doing flips up and down the aisle getting the crowd rilled up

**Buttercup:Dj turn it up is 'bout time to live it up im so sick of being so serious it's making my brain dilerious. im just talking truth im telling you 'bout the Sh*t we do we sellin our clothes, sleepin in cars, dressin it down and hittin on dudes hard.**

**Blossom: Got that glitter on my eyes, Stockings riped all up the sides, Looking sick and sexyfied so lets go-o-o**

**All together: LETS GO!**

Buttercup starts doing splits,Blossom starts doing cartwheels, and Bubbles starts doing flips

**Starlight: tonight were going hard hard h-h-h-hard, just like the world is our our o-o-o-ours, were tearing it apart part p-p-p-part you know we're superstars WE R WHO WE R!**

**Bubbles: we're dancing like were dumb dumb d-d-d-dumb,our bodies going numb numb n-n-n-numb, we'll be forever young young y-y-y-young you know we're superstars WE R WHO WE R!**

**All together: DJ turn it UP UP UP UP UP UP UP,DJ turn it UP UP UP UP UP UP UP, DJ turn it UP UP UP UP UP UP UP ,DJ turn it UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UPPPPP!**

**Starlight: tonight were going hard hard h-h-h-hard, just like the world is our our o-o-o-ours, were tearing it apart part p-p-p-part you know we're superstars WE R WHO WE R!**

**Bubbles: we're dancing like were dumb dumb d-d-d-dumb,our bodies going numb numb n-n-n-numb, we'll be forever young young y-y-y-young you know we're superstars WE R WHO WE R!**

**All together: OHH**

We end it doing our signature moves and getting a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Ok folks time for the winners! The second place winners are Princess and the servants!" said the Announcer while princess was getting her trofiy "And now for the winner of the $100,000 is THE WONDER HOTTIES!" the announcer said while we were getting the check and the bigger trofiy

_End of Flashback_

"Wow so that is where it all started" Boomer said "yep" I said as i looked at the time "OH MY GOD come on boomer we got to meet our siblings at the office!" I screamed while dragging boomer out the door

* * *

**Well hope you liked this chapter, so please send in songs so I may put them in a chapter to let everybody know in the 5th chapter im going to skip four weeks to the talent show So R&R**


	3. Sing off!

Butch's POV

Great Im stuck with the tomboy and besides she has major issues. "Hi asshole!" BC said waving her hands in my face. "hello bitch" I said back "So I see your grumbly attitude is still there." Bc said sticking her tounge out. "let me show you the singing class little miss butternut." I said showing her the way. "can you sing anyway bitch?" Bc asked walking with me. "yeah me and my brothers can sing and dance. Can you and your sisters sing and dance?" I said back. "Yeah we started every since we were in the first grade!" She yelled "Well excuse me asking!" I said "Now show me what you got." Bc said sitting down. "Prepare for the song of your life!" I screamed.

Grenade: by Bruno Mars

Butch: Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

_[Bridge:]_  
If my body was on fire  
Oh, you watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby

_[Chorus:]_  
But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

"Really that is all you got!"Bc said laughing "like you have a better song" I screamed back. "Bitch you are about to be schooled!" Bc said taking the stand.

Angel of darkness: by ?

Bc: Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hands. But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand!

When darkness falls,Pain is all. The angel of darkness will leave behind. And I will fight

The love is lost, beauty and light. Have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom! Hey-y!

Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hands. But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand!

Hunt goes on, deep in the night. Time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from the eternal light. Until my last breath I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight.

Now realize, the stars they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise. But we'll be strong, and we will fight. Against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. The world is in your hands. But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand!

Yeah, yeah!

'Well shit she can sing better than me' "Hey dimwit!" Bc screamed at me. "What asshole!?" I screamed back. "Time to leave!" she screamed again. I looked at my watch 3:30 "Ok let's go!" I said.


End file.
